Stay With Me
by beygirl1234
Summary: Kenny is in a street battle, where's he's knocked unconcious. Bryan saves him and Brings him back to his apartment. Where they find they have more in common than they thought. BryanXKenny Fic! Rated for language.


**Stay With Me**

Summary: This is the first of my odd pairing series. It features Kenny and Bryan! Bryans walking home one night and discovers Kenny in a street battle that knocks him out. Bryan saves the day and carries him to his appartment, guess you could say it was love at first sight. Rating is for Bryan cursing. Bryan lurves to cuss and I shall not stop him.

Read and Review! I have found that I lurve reviews! but no flames! Flames make me sad!

Now Kai do the disclaimer it's a must

Kai: Grrrrr! She dosent own Beyblade and wont sell it! She only wishes she did (smirks)

Oh hush you!

Bryan growled, running a hand through his slate colored hair irritably. It had been a long day. Stupid BBA and their stupid meetings. Crap didnt even concern him, but he was surely stuck there all fucking day. A noise caught his sensitive ears and he groaned. Beyblades spinning. No doubt the street gangs preying on some unsuspecting blader.

He follow the noise easily. Stopping just around the corner of an alley. Peering around just in time to see a small brunette hit the ground unconcious, his attackers laughing. And the Falcon felt his anger flare, as he pulled out his own blade, stepping out of the shadows to launch.

"Falborg!"

The mighty bird whiped its terrible winds viciously crushing the other blades and sending their bladers flying in all directions, where they too lay unconcious on the ground. Bryan smirked calling back his blade and taking a deep breath to calm himself. He hated people who picked on weaker people and it pissed him off to no end. He knelt down next to the fallen teen immediatley recognizing him as the kid with the labtop from the Bladebreakers. Kenny.

He sighed again. This just wasnt his night. He ran a pale hand through the younger teens hair, finding a swelling bump on the back of his head and he winced at it, knowing the teen was going to have one hell of a headache in the morning. He looked around, midnight eyes falling on a busted green and purple beyblade, well beyond repair. Nothing left to save there.

He quickly scooped the younger teen into his arms. Starting the short tredge to his apartment. Cradling the younger close. He wondered what couldve brought the specticaled blader to that alley so late. Why was he not at home or with his team where he'd be safe. It hurt him to see anyone weaker hurting, but it was more personal when it was someone he knew. He would have to have a serious talk with Hiro about this. Oh yes he would and it wouldnt be pretty.

He reached his apartment in record time, unlocking and opening the door without much thought. turning on the light with his elbow as he went. He lived alone. He prefered it that way. So when the nightmares came to haunt him as they always did, his team would be safe from him. Tala and Spencer lived next door. A happy couple since the Abbey and Bryan was just happy that Tala had found someone to love. While Kai and Miguel, another happy couple lived on the other side of him.

He deposited the brunette on the couch laying a blanket over the shivering form before heading into the kitchen for an ice pack. He pulled a pot from the cabinet, pouring in milk before placing it on the burner to boil. Hot chocolate was his best friend. And he figured the teen in the other room would probably need it when he awoke. He quickly finished the hot chocolate pouring it into two mugs, and headed to the sitting room. Ice pack clenched between his teeth.

He set the cups down, and knelt down on the floor next to the brunettes head. Once again checking the swelling lump. Watching as the teen slowly stirred and groaned in pain, Dark bluse eyes sliding half way open.

Kenny groaned, pain shooting through his head. A soft hand running over it lightly, moving down to massage his neck and he unwillingly moaned. He heard a throaty chuckly, and he focused meeting a mass of silver hair. The last thing he remembered was that street battle, that he lost. His Blade destroyed. He tried focusing again. Doing a bit better finally meeting the eyes of his savior who was smiling at him gently. Bryan? But he was so strong. 'why would he go out of his way to help me? im such a weekling' he thought.

"Hey, your Kenny right?" Bryan asked, noting the confused look he was getting. And Kenny nodded.

"Well you hit your head pretty hard, do you think you can sit up?"

Kenny nodded again, sitting up slowly, his head was throbbing but he was more intrested in the blatant concern in midnight eyes. No one ever cared about him. Only the others, the important members of the team.

"What- Where-" The brunette stammered.

"Relax, you were in a street battle and got pretty banged up. I brought you back to my apartment. You really shouldnt've been out so late on your own. These streets are dangerous at night. Why werent you with your team?" Bryan repremanded getting a shrug and a small sigh. And he sighed to reaching out for the cup of hot chocolate handing it to the younger teen and taking his own. Sitting on the edge of the coffee table he waited as the smaller teen took a drink and sighed again.

"Why do you care. They dont." Kenny said softly. Bryan reeled back in surprise, midnight eyes narrowing.

"That dosent answer my question."

"I didnt want to be alone." The brunette said softly.

"Why werent you home with your folks or somthing?"

"They died. I did live with my aunt and uncle." Kenny said in an even softer voice, a hint of sadness that Bryan noticed.

"Did?"

"They were in a car accident last week. Their gone." A single tear ran down the younger teens cheek, and Bryan felt his heart go out to him. And his anger flare, why was he alone. Where the fuck was his team when he needed them so much.

"Did you tell your team. Hiro? Tyson?" He asked softly watching as the younger teen sighed again, leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Yeah. They cared for all about two seconds. It dosent matter though. I understand they have alot on their minds." Kenny commented lowly, dark blues eyes starring into the brown liquid in his cup dully.

Bryan growled inwardly. Damnit. Figures. Damn world champion and his all about me attitude all the time was enough to get on anyones nerves but this time he'd gone to far.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked bluntly and Kenny sighed again.

"They left me their noodle shop. My rooms upstairs. But-"

"Kinda lonley there all by yourself." Bryan interupted.

He understood all to well. He got kind of lonley too. And it mustve been hard for Kenny to lose everyone he had, and be left all alone. He put his cup down and joined the younger teen on the couch. Wrapping a strong arm around shaking shoulders, head gently perched atop the others midful of the bump. He held him tight as the smaller body shook with small sobs escaping pink lips.

"I dont- wanna be alone" He whispered another sob escaping him.

"Stay with me?"

Dark blue met midnight, and Kenny could see that Bryan was serious. His eyes were soft and held nothing but care.

"Really?"

"Yeah. . . I'll look after you. You can stay as long as you need. and-" Bryan hesitated before continuing. "Then neither of us will have to be alone anymore."

Kenny threw in arms around the older teens neck, feeling as strong arms were wrapped around his still shaking form and he sighed contently. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe. He felt like there was a glimmer hope for tomorrow.

Their eyes met once more, both leaning in. Their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Bryan gently running his tounge along the other lips, quickly granted entranced. Running his tounge along the others slowly and sensually, taking his time with the fragile being in his arms. And they broke the kiss, the need for air becoming to great. Both panting slightly.

Bryan pulled the younger back to chest, cradling him there gently. And he sighed for the upteenth time that night. But for once it was a content sigh. Knowing that now, neither of them would have to be alone, ever again.

Awwwee! I love this pairing already!


End file.
